He Could Be The One
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: While watching over her sister, Brittany learns a lesson she'll never forget. Sequel to Red Light, Green Light. Rated T


**He Could Be The One**

I slid in the seat next to Eleanor "So what are we seeing?"

She looked and gasped then glancing quickly from Alvin to me "Brittany? What are doing here?"

"Watching a movie."

She glared at me and grabbed me by the arm "Let's talk." She hissed yanking me out of my seat. We squeezed by Alvin who was staring up at us kind of shocked. Eleanor dragged me outside the theater into the hall were there were floods of people. "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

I nodded "Yes, but I'm only looking out for you. Whose idea was it to go to the movies?"

"Brittany I swear-"

"Whose idea was it?" I repeated clenching my jaw in frustration.

"Alvin's." Eleanor snapped.

My eyes went into slits "Are you stupid or something?" I scolded.

Eleanor's eyes widened realizing were I was going with this. "Why must you always assume the worst?"

"Because Alvin is bad Ellie. Bad with a capital B-A-D"

Eleanor shook her head and sighed "Good- bye Britt." Then she stormed away from me reentering the theater.

I stood there dumbfounded. Did Eleanor seriously trust Alvin more then her big sister? I walked over to a bench in the lobby in front of the concession stands and put my face in my hands. I wasn't crying, I was just outraged at Ellie. And this was a feeling I wasn't used to.

"Brittany? Brittany, what are you doing here?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice. This voice, however, I knew. I looked up and smiled.

"Simon Seville… I didn't know you worked at the Cinema."

Simon smirked and wiped off some cups "Well now you know."

Something then just clicked in my brain "Alvin "borrowed" money from you to take Ellie to the theater didn't he?"

Simon just stared at me.

"That cheapskate! Using you and your job to take my baby sister out on a date!" I drop my voice to a mutter "What did I _ever_ see in _him_…"

Simon stepped out from behind the counter and sat down beside me. I looked to him "How can you stand it?! How can you just let him do the things he does?"

Simon shrugged "He's my brother… my _older_ brother. And even though Dave trusts me more then him, Alvin can make a persons life miserable."

"He's pathetic." I scoffed.

Simon sat there just staring at me. I could tell this conversation was a little uncomfortable for him, so I decided to change it. "Are you done with work?"

A small smile appeared on his face "Yep."

"Well I'm not gonna leave Ellie here alone with Alvin. So I'm her ride home." I paused "So in the meantime-"he cut me off.

"Wanna see a movie?"

"Sure." I said with a grin following him. I cleared my throat as we sat down in the theater. I noticed we went into a romantic comedy and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. Why did I feel this way? It was just Simon. And it was just a movie.

Simon eyed me "So did you hear about me and Jeanette?"

I tensed even more "No- no- I didn't."

Simon sighed "We broke up."

I sucked in air "Oh- I'm- I'm so sorry."

Simon shrugged again "We weren't really going any were. It was like a dead stand still." I blocked out the rest of his story and began to think. Simon was single just because there relationship wasn't going anywhere? That didn't sound like either of them. But maybe it was just time for a change. A change for everyone.

Including me.

Why was Simon being so nice to me?

We didn't hate each other. We were friends. And that's all it had ever been.

… until now.

We clicked, I know we did. And I knew Simon felt the same way. After all, he was the one who started our conversation. I wouldn't have even noticed him if he hadn't called my name.

"Simon?" I asked.

"Yes Brittany?"

"What do you think of me?" I could tell Simon was a little shocked by my question. "Seriously Simon, what do you think of me?"

Simon looked to the ground "I like you. You're a good friend."

I cocked an eyebrow. Simon was not a good liar like Alvin was. "Is that all?"

I could see a corner of Simon's mouth curve upwards. He knew he was caught. But all he said was "For now."

***

"Brittany! Come on!" Simon called "Were going to be late for the dance!"

"Coming! Hang on!" I answered staring at myself in the mirror. Two months had passed since that day at the Cinema. And here I was about to go to a school dance with him.

Simon Seville was _my_ boyfriend. And he was the absolute best. I had forgotten about Alvin completely. Ellie could worry about him now.

Not only had I learned that change was good.

I was finally happy and at peace.


End file.
